


Childish Mishaps

by Lifewriter



Series: Sanders Sides Short Stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental De-Aging, Accidental magic mishaps, Adults being de-aged, Children, De-Aged, De-Aged Logan Sanders, De-Aged Patton Sanders, Fluff, I'm awful at tagging, M/M, Magic, Mishaps, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Logince (mentioned near the end), Romantic Moxiety (mentioned near the end), Swearing, if i missed anything let me know, platonic royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifewriter/pseuds/Lifewriter
Summary: Mishaps happen, right? So it shouldn't have been that big of a deal when Roman managed to accidentally de-age both Logan and Patton.





	Childish Mishaps

“Virgil,” Roman’s voice echoed from outside the door and the knocking resumed again.

Maybe if he just pretended he wasn’t here, he would go away. So, he stayed silent.

“Virgil open the door! I know you’re in there!”

_Well shit._

Why couldn’t he just be left alone?

He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face before tugging his earbuds out and stuffing them into his hoodie pockets. His bed was warm from where he had been laying on it and getting up just felt like betrayal.

After a moment, he opened the door just as Roman had lifted his hand to knock again. He cleared his throat. “Ah good, um, I need your help.”

Virgil had to admit that it was weird that Roman was coming to him for problem solving. Usually he tried to keep it to himself, until Logan or Patton stepped in. The anxious male usually kept out of it for his own personal reasons.

He tucked his hands into his pockets, opening his mouth to say something when instead, another excited voice cut him off.

“V!”

Startled, he shared a look with Roman before turning his attention downwards. When he laid his eyes on a young boy standing by his side.

A lot of emotions flooded forwards. Confusion wrote across his face before annoyance solidified it. He turned back to look right to a sheepish Roman.

“What the hell did you do?” Virgil tried to ignore the feeling of the small hands tugging on the bottom of his hoodie.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly trying to de-age them,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was trying, you know, different things out and then … _this_ happened.”

“So you used Patton as target practice?”

“When you put it that way it sounds really bad!”

“Because this _is_ really bad!”

Though he was frustrated, it took Virgil a moment to register really what Roman had told him. He had said _them_ meaning _more than one_. He held a hand up, feeling Patton tugging harder on his jacket, obviously trying to get his attention.

For a moment, when he looked back down to him, big, curious brown eyes were staring right back up to him. There was something different, something that he couldn’t— oh. “Roman, where are his glasses?”

The fatherly side was basically blind without them, so it was a miracle he had gotten this far without the use of clear vision.

Roman gave him a confused look. “He was wearing them a second ago.”

“Oh my God, you’re awful with kids,” Virgil groaned, a hand rubbing down his face. “Why’d you bring him here anyways?”

“Neither of them wanted to stay with me,” he defended himself, and when Virgil tried to speak again, Roman was quick to cut him off, “I don’t know why, but Patton refused to do anything with me and kept asking to come to you. I brought Logan along to keep an eye on him.”

“You’ve done a bang up job with that one,” the latter replied, “where is he then?”

The surprise flickered over his face before looking down to his side, only seeing one of the de-aged adults, before scouring around him. “I, ah, that’s a good question.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Hey, you try looking after two little kids who tend to wander,” his defenses were getting weaker.

“I’ll try and I’ll probably do it better than you. Well, don’t just stand there and yap at me, go find him. God knows what Logan’s going to find,” he shot back.

When Roman gave a huff, he couldn’t really disagree, but he turned on his heel grumbling about something or other.

Just as Virgil was about to follow along, Patton started to tug on his jacket again and he held in a sigh. As he turned back to look down at him, the young brown eyes were just staring up at him. It was … odd, seeing him like this. So young and helpless. There was only so much a kid that age could do. “Yes?”

“Up!” He lifted his hands in the universal signal of ‘pick me up.’ “Up, up!”

Slightly startled by the actions, he could only hope to God that Patton wouldn’t remember this when they figured out what had happened. He knelt down a little bit, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame and heaving him up to sit comfortably on his hip.

It seemed that this place was easier for the little one to chatter at him, telling him about stuff that didn’t really matter.

But he just looked so happy to talk about it and the grin broadened when he seemed to realize that Virgil was listening to him. Well, _half_ listening, but it was the thought that counted.

 _Okay_ , he admitted to himself, _that’s pretty cute_.

“Let’s go find your glasses, okay, Pat?”

He watched almost instantly as the happy expression crumpled and he shook his head, pouting his lower lip out. “No. No glasses.”

“And why not?” He stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind him, before heading down the hallway keeping his eyes on the ground knowing that’s where the pair would have been dropped.

“Don’t want,” he tried again.

“But you can’t see without them,” Virgil tried to reason. Not that reasoning would do much to sway him. “Don’t you want to be able to see?”

“Don’t stay!” Patton seemed so hellbent on not wearing his glasses, that when Virgil did find them laying on the ground just in the living room, he didn’t know whether or not to try and tussle them on.

It didn’t seem to matter if he could see or not, he just really didn’t want to wear them if they didn’t stay put. He could understand that, sure, but sight was more valuable than being stubborn.

Setting him down was nearly a mistake, as almost instantly Patton held his arms back up. 

“Just a minute, bud,” Virgil said instead, before taking a seat in front of the little boy and patting the space in front of him, inviting him to come and sit there too. He picked up the black glasses and Patton sat in front of him. “You don’t want to wear your glasses?”

He nodded his head in agreement.

Pursing his lips, Virgil realized that his glasses may be a bit too big for him, but he knew that as soon as he put them on himself, Patton would probably want them back. That’s how kids worked anyways. As soon as you showed interest in what they didn’t want, they wanted it instantly.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, then if you don’t want them, you won’t mind if I wear them.” He slipped the glasses on and instantly blinked at the blurriness of the room. _Holy shit,_ he squinted uncomfortably, barely able to make out the shape in front of him, _Patton really is blind, Jesus Christ._

When nothing happened after that, Virgil decided to try and look around the room. It just made him dizzy as colours and shapes meshed together, but he didn’t want to complain. As soon as he did, he knew that Patton wouldn’t want them. If the adult complained, a kid would catch onto that.

“Wow, these sure are cool glasses,” he overacted, “you sure can see a lot of neat things. My eyesight is way better now. I don’t know if I ever want to take them off.” A small noise from Patton made Virgil grin to himself. “I can see things so much better.”

It took only a few seconds before he felt smaller hands pressing against his face and the glasses were removed, he cleared his vision just in time to watch the little boy put them back on, looking almost reluctant to do it, though that expression changed very quickly when he saw the grin on Virgil’s face. Instantly Patton knew that he had done good.

The soft moment was broken when Roman walked into the room, looking disgruntled. His hair was a mess, Virgil had a feeling that Logan must have put up more of a fight than Roman had expected. The way the boy on his hip seemed to be so content proved his point. Though, what bothered him was that Logan had— _something_ in his mouth.

Which was not safe in the least.

What if it could get him sick? Or it had been on the floor long enough to pick up bacteria that could do awful things to such a weak immune system? The last thing they needed, on top of the mess they were already in, was for Logan to get sick.

He knew as an adult, Logan wouldn’t put random stuff in his mouth—though he guessed he didn’t know everything Logan did in his room—but as a little kid, he wouldn’t know any better.

Kids learned the world by touch, taste and sight.

Even as a little kid it was obvious Logan still wanted to understand and explore.

Roman knew almost instantly what Virgil was going to say and he cut him off instantly. “Okay, _Dad_ , he won’t listen to me,” he motioned to whatever Logan had in his mouth and with the sudden attention, Logan scrunched his nose and looked even more determined. “See? I’ve tried and he refuses to let go and I’m not going to wrestle it away from him.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. He pushed himself into a stand, hearing Patton whine behind him and then a hand grabbing him by the pointer finger. Well, he had sort of expected that.

He crossed the distance between Roman and himself and he let his eyes scan over the de-aged form of Logan. Again, it was odd seeing the logical man so young and so curious. He must be at the age where he wanted to put everything in his mouth, it was a kid’s way of understanding the world around them.

Usually, if it was something safe, he wouldn’t have to worry about him sucking on it, but Virgil didn’t know what it was and he didn’t want to risk something happening.

He put his hand out in front of Logan, looking at him expectantly. “Spit it out, Logan.” The boy shook his head, leaning a bit further away, or as far as he could when he was held in Roman’s arms.

Four-years-old and still just as stubborn as ever it seemed.

“Logan,” he tried again, “I’m going to count to three. One.” There was a flicker behind those brown eyes. “Two.” Now he seemed to be struggling. Of course, he wouldn’t want to spit it out, not if he could learn something from it, but he also didn’t want to find out what would happen if Virgil got to three. So, when he started to say the third word, he leaned forwards and spat it out into the palm of the adult’s hand.

Wincing at the feeling and giving a short glare towards Roman, he took the chance to examine what exactly Logan had found.

A fucking _magnet._

Where in the hell had he managed to get his hands on this?

“I can’t bet that tasted too good,” he remarked, watching as Logan replaced his loss with his thumb instead.

“You just had him spit it into your hand,” Roman snorted.

“If a kid has something dangerous in their mouth it only matters if they get it out,” Virgil shot back, before letting the magnet drop into the creative male’s hand and grinning shortly as he made a face of disgust. “It’s yours, anyways. I just thought you wanted it back, you know?”

“I hate you.”

He shrugged his shoulders, before wiping his hand down his pants to get the saliva off. His attention was then focused back down onto the tugging on his hand. He already had a feeling he knew what Patton wanted, but he would let the kid ask him just to make sure.

“What’s up, Pat?”

“Up,” he said, hands outstretched again.

A small smile spread across his face as he hefted the boy back up onto his hip. He adjusted him a bit so it would be more comfortable for both parties involved and Patton’s hand went to latch onto the back of his hoodie, while the other moved and grabbed onto the front of his jacket.

It took two seconds before Logan squirmed in Roman’s arms. Looking like a tired parent, Roman rolled his eyes. “What do you want now?”

Logan pushed at him, looking over towards Virgil and Patton, as the other adult was paying more attention to the other. He pointed instead.

“Use your words Logan.”

That was really the first time Roman had _wanted_ Logan to vocalize his thoughts. Usually he would ramble on into things that none of them really cared about, or something that only made sense to him and the others just stood there and nodded, pretending to understand.

“V,” he grumbled unhappily, “no you.”

“Virgil, it seems like Logan likes you more than me too.” After Virgil turned his attention back towards the other two, he could see that smug look on Roman’s face and the eager one on Logan’s as he reached over.

Though, he snorted when Logan’s hand slipped and was instead pushing Roman’s face further away from him in an attempt to be put down. The little boy obviously didn’t care, too preoccupied in the idea that he wanted to he held by someone else.

Why did they like him more than Roman? He didn’t understand it.

It didn’t stop him from moving forwards, however, and allowing Roman to help give Logan over, before he had settled an arm around his waist and was situated properly. Now he had two kids grasping onto his jacket to keep him steady, before Logan pushed his glasses further up his nose as they began to slip.

So, as they got younger, apparently neither of their glasses had adapted. Both Logan and Patton’s glasses were too big, but Logan didn’t put nearly as much of a fight to keep his on.

When he didn’t have a kid in his arms anymore, Roman rolled his shoulders, shuffling backwards slightly. “It seems you’ve got a good handle on this,” he nodded his head, “I’ll get back to—”

“Nope,” Virgil cut that train of thought off almost instantly, “you’re not going anywhere.”

“Come on! You’re clearly the better babysitter and I have … _things_ I need to do. I don’t have time for this.”

“You did this to them, Roman,” he spoke up, and both kids turned their attentions to look at the other male. They were so young and, in turn, helpless if something were to happen. “You’re really going to leave them like this with me? I don’t know the imagination like you do, you might be the only one that can help them.”

The wide eyed, innocent looks he was getting from Patton and the casual tilt of the head he was getting from Logan spoke volumes.

He couldn’t leave them like this and if Virgil got too stressed out, that wouldn’t end well either. Who knew how that level of anxiety would affect Patton and Logan when they weren’t able to deflect it, or at least attempt to slow the process down?

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, before nodding. “Fine,” he gave in eventually, and Virgil at least looked satisfied with that answer. “I’ll see what I can do to try and reverse this. What do you plan to do until then?”

He adjusted Logan again as he began to slid a bit further down his waist before looking conflicted. “I— I don’t actually know,” he admitted, “guess I didn’t plan my night around looking after toddler versions of my best friends.”

“Okay, okay, I get it, you’re upset with me,” Roman stepped forwards, stroking a piece of unruly hair out of Patton’s eyes before his attention shifted. “I mean, maybe turning a movie on would hold their attention while we figure out a solution.”

“I don’t know if I like the idea of leaving them alone,” he winced a little bit as Patton reached forwards and grabbed a hold of a piece of Virgil’s hair, but he didn’t tug too hard, “I mean, look at what Logan had gotten into when you let him out of your sight for a few minutes. Only God knows what they could get into if they decided to work together.”

“Well, then what do you suggest we do?”

“Look, I don’t know, okay?” His eyes sharpened for only a moment before he felt another tug on the tuft of hair Patton had gotten his hands on. He sighed, the tension in his shoulders released again. “I don’t know.”

When they fell into silence, Roman’s eyes scanned the living room, noticing the clock on the wall slowly ticking further into the evening and it was only a matter of time before the two of them started to get tired. Unless Logan was _still_ a night owl as a little kid.

“Why don’t we get them to bed,” he suggested this time, snapping both of the kids’ attentions to him and he nearly froze.

“No!”

“Not yet!”

It was almost instantly after Roman had said that, the two kids tried to squirm their ways out of Virgil’s arms and he sent an unimpressed look to the other adult. Though, his grip was slipping, it took seconds before the two managed to get out of his hold.

“Great going,” he grumbled, watching as Patton went down the hall and Logan went in the opposite direction. “I’ve got Patton, you get Logan?”

“Yep.”

The two went their separate ways and Virgil laid a hand against the wall, letting his fingers drag down it as he followed along, at a slower pace he would admit, as he wanted to give the kid somewhat of a head-start. Maybe they could use this as a game to tire the two of them out. At least enough to get them into bed without having to wrestle them.

“Gee, I wonder where Patton went,” he decided to voice his thoughts aloud, knowing the kid would get a kick out of it, even though he knew exactly where he was hiding. The hallway closet door was open just enough for someone to slip inside. “He’s so good at hiding, I might never find him.”

A shuffling from the closet caught his attention and he grinned slightly, but showed no signs that he had heard it. Instead, he stood right outside of it, looking as if he were pondering something.

“I sure hope he comes out,” he said again, his hands against his waist as he waited. “Or I won’t have anyone to tell these great jokes to.”

He could at least assume that Patton still loved dad jokes as a little kid.

A stifled giggle was heard from behind him and Virgil turned, ruffling through the jackets and other stuff in the closet, deliberately pretending not to see the form in the darkness. “Gosh, he’s not in here. Where else could he be?”

When he pulled back out, he shut the closet door, but enough so that it could still be opened from the inside. “Well, I guess if he’s trying to avoid going to bed, he’s resisting _a rest_ ,” he paused a moment, waiting to hear something, there was an intake of breath but that was all he got.

_Thought for sure I was going to get something more than that._

Though, he still technically got enough of a laugh to seek him out, that would be no fun.

So, he continued. “Just _ice_ is a dish best served cold,” he made sure to enunciate so it would be easier to understand, “if it were served warm, it would be just _water_.”

There was a louder sound from the closet, but it still wasn’t a ‘give himself away’ kind of laugh. It would only take one more.

“Why couldn’t the bike stand up by itself?” Of course, he wasn’t going to get a response. “Because it was _two tired_.”

The silence stayed for a moment, and he thought he would need to tell another joke, when there was a laughter from the closet instead. The fit of giggles obviously meant that he had needed to think about it for a minute before getting it and it was really heartwarming.

Virgil turned quickly and opened the door again, just as Patton was covering his mouth to stifle his giggles, but it only took a few seconds before the boy was scooped up into the adult’s arms, laughing and trying to push away.

“No!” The smile on his face was wide and happy and it was actually really cute.

“Awe come on, you love jokes,” he teased, settling the boy back onto his hip after he stopping fighting him. “I have a few more if you want to hear them.”

He could tell Patton was tired, but the small nod of his head showed that he wanted to hear something more. He laid his head against his shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. Even though he was half asleep, he came up with a few more puns as he walked him back to the living room.

Though, when he rounded the corner, he could hear the scuffle going on and when he saw the scene going on in front of him, well, he snickered that was for sure.

Logan was proving to be rather difficult when it came to dealing with Roman, as he seemed to refuse to listen to him, or always had something to say back to him. Kids were sarcastic, he knew this, but Logan was even more so.

“Come on, Logan,” Roman tried to go over the back of the couch to catch him, only to miss him by a fraction, “this isn’t the time to be using up all your energy.”

It took a moment before the two of them realized that Virgil had reentered the room.

Another second passed before Logan was ducking under Roman’s arms and went to instead latch onto Virgil’s leg and he stayed there, glaring up towards the creative side, wanting nothing to do with him.

Slightly out of breath, Roman rolled his eyes. “Why do I even try?”

“Because this is your fault,” Virgil had no shame in reminding him. Though, he looked down to Logan. “C’mon bud, it’s late and it’s time for you to get some sleep.”

He looked like he wanted to refute it, but he gave in instead and nodded his head, rubbing his eyes and re-positioning his glasses.

“Do you want up?” He was answered with another nod and he wasted no time in doing what was asked of him.

After Virgil had both of the kids in his arms, his attention shifted back to Roman, who looked rather starstruck. “Who knew that you, of all people, would be so good with kids?”

He wasn’t able to shrug in response, as now he had both Logan and Patton half-asleep on his shoulders and he didn’t want to disturb them.

So, he instead turned on his heel and went down the hallway where their respective rooms were. He nudged open Logan’s first before stepping into the orderly room. Of course everything was in it’s place.

He set the boy down onto the bed before peeling back the comforters and tucking him in. He took Logan’s glasses off and settled them onto the bedside table and flicked the light off.

As he went right back towards the door, preparing to leave, he heard the blankets shuffle a bit more and when he turned around, Logan was sitting back up, rubbing his eyes. He looked conflicted, at least, from what he could see in the darkness.

Was something wrong?

Yes, he just wanted to get them to bed, as that would allow Roman and himself some more time to try and figure out what was going on and what he had messed up. Trying to find a way to reverse this was certainly going to be the hardest part of this all, but there also had to be something they could do.

Or, they could hope this passed in the morning and tried to pretend that this never happened.

Virgil adjusted Patton on his hip as he started to slip a little bit, before he leaned against the doorway to stay a bit more steady. “What’s up?”

Logan pointed towards the door and how the hallway light was on. It took Virgil a moment to realize that he was silently telling him to leave the door open.

Now that was something that he didn’t know about. That he had been scared of the dark, once upon a time.

He nodded his head to show that he understood. “Sure thing, bud. Goodnight.”

As he turned his back, he heard the blankets shuffle again and when Virgil checked over his shoulder, Logan had rolled over with his back towards the door and the blankets pulled right up. He was actually so much smaller compared to his bed that, on one hand, it was comical. On the other hand, it made him feel rather sad.

They really needed to fix this mess.

As he carried the other little boy down the hallway, he nodded his thanks to Roman as he opened Patton’s door for him.

It had been a while since he had been in this room, as a lot of the time he didn’t bother entering the other’s rooms unless there was a distinct reason for him to.

There was stuff everywhere. Stuffed animals, fairy lights. It was mostly clean and the bed was somewhat made, but it had such a charm to it.

He carefully adjusted Patton in his arms, shifting him off of his hip and down onto the bed in turn. Just as he began to tuck him in, hoping that he would stay asleep for the majority of it, he felt a smaller hand grasp onto his own and his eyes were drawn down to the young boy looking back at him.

He might have woken him up, but there was something deeper in those brown pools. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn’t pull his hand away and instead grabbed it in his own. “What’s the matter, Pat?”

“Can you stay with me?”

Now that surprised him. It would be intruding, not only in a room that wasn’t his own, but a bed that wasn’t his either.

“Ah, jeez, kid. I dunno, I have some stuff I have to do and—”

“ _Please?”_

It was that small little _please_ that hit something hard in his chest. It resonated coldly. He couldn’t say no to such a small plead.

He sighed a little bit, before nodding his head. “Alright, I’ll stay for a little bit, okay?”

Patton lit up at the fact that he would be staying with him. So, he shuffled to the side of the bed, pushing some pillows over to allow more space for the adult to get comfortable before throwing off the comforter and waiting for Virgil to move.

Well, he was being beckoned for. He could only delay this for so long. He got up, only to move a bit closer and rest against the headboard of the bed and getting a bit more comfortable. It took half a second before Patton was resting right against him and Virgil had no choice but to put an arm around the small shoulders. He pulled the kid a bit closer before dragging the comforter up as well. Tucking that around the smaller form, he let his head rest against the wall, his back being propped up by a pillow. It was soft enough that he wouldn’t have back pain the next time he moved from this position.

He reached over as an afterthought and pulled Patton’s glasses off, before folding them and setting them to the side. He then let his hand idly stroke through the soft brown locks and just relaxed.

It had been a long time since Virgil had taken some time to himself, to just be in the presence of someone else without having them speak. The silence was peaceful and the most relaxed he had felt in a long time.

Time had passed somewhat quickly from there, as it seemed he had dozed a little bit. Not enough to have fallen completely asleep, but the feeling of a hand on his shoulder did jolt him awake enough.

Blinking blearily up, he noticed Roman standing over him. “You feeling okay?”

“Drained,” he stifled a yawn behind his hand, trying to shake the weight from his shoulders.

“If you just want to stay here and rest, I can try and figure something else out myself.”

Virgil shook his head. “No, that’s fine, I’ll come and help. I’d feel a bit useless if I just sat here and did nothing.”

Roman firmed his hand on the other’s shoulder. “You _are_ doing something. You’re keeping Patton company.” At the mention of the moral side, he turned his attention down to the boy still snuggled up close to him, buried under the layers of the blankets and his face hidden in Virgil’s hoodie. “He seems pretty comfortable. It would be mean to leave him alone at this point.”

Well, he couldn’t tell do much to disagree with that point, but there was still the tug in his stomach that said Virgil should be doing more than just sitting there.

He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to argue with Roman. Not with how many arguments they had had in the past and neither of them usually refused to back down.

“Okay,” he gave in eventually, “but if you find something, you come and find me immediately.”

Giving a nod to show he understood, Roman patted his shoulder before backtracking out of the room quietly, taking extra precaution not to wake Patton.

Now that he realized he could actually get some sleep, Virgil relaxed a bit more. The tension left his shoulders and he flicked his eyes over towards the clock hanging on the opposite wall. _2 am._ Now was a better time than any to get some sleep.

If Roman couldn’t find a cure tonight, then they would need their energy for tomorrow. Having two energized little kids would only drain them faster if they didn’t get any sleep at all.

So, he let his eyes slip closed and hugged Patton a bit closer. It was almost more of a protective want, to hold him in such proximity. That way nothing bad would be able to reach him without going through him first. Which was obviously the better choice.

Slipping off into sleep, he let himself relax completely.

When morning came around, the blinds in the bedroom did little to really stop the light from coming in and as he blinked his eyes open, it took Virgil a minute to register that he wasn’t in his room. He had been ordered—well, more like _asked_ —to stay by Patton and he had lost track of time. He hadn’t really meant to stay the entire night, but low and behold, here he was.

That and Roman hadn’t bothered to come and wake him up any time throughout the night either. Which led him to believe that they still hadn’t figured out how to fix either of them.

Though, the weight laying over his middle and hanging off of his arm was significantly heavier than last night.

Something cold settled into his stomach, just as red began to creep up the back of his neck and sunk into into his cheeks. When he finally gained enough courage to look over, there was a fully grown Patton laying on his arm. His own arm laying spread over Virgil’s abdomen.

It took nearly a second before the bedroom door opened and there stood a frazzled and obviously tired Roman in the doorway, his hair sticking up at slightly odd angles.

Before he could say anything, Virgil lifted a finger to his mouth to signify staying silent.

The two shared a silent conversation, and what he got from it was that the spell had had to wear off at some point. Seemed that it just took sleeping it off and everything returned back to normal. He motioned down the hall to tell him that Logan was back to normal as well, silently saying that he had already checked.

Giving a final nod, he shooed Roman away and the door was shut silently again.

Which left Virgil in a dilemma.

He needed to get back to his own bedroom, which meant he had to try and find a way to wriggle out of Patton’s hold. Not that it would be difficult, per say, he just didn’t want to wake him up.

So, he started to move a bit lower down. Shifting just enough to make at least one movement every 30 seconds. He was really trying.

Almost as soon as he was sitting up, the arm around his waist tightened slightly. He sucked in a sharp breath, waiting for something to happen, when—

“You don’t have to leave, y’know,” a tired voice nearly startled him so badly he jumped. When Virgil’s attention shifted, two tired brown eyes were blinking blearily up to him.

“It’s your room Pat, I don’t want to impose,” he replied, raising the hand that currently wasn’t buried under the other male and rubbed the back of his neck with it. “Especially since it’s your bed, I mean—”

“I meant what I said, Virgil,” he spoke up again, shifting a bit himself and giving a bit more room on the bed, but his arm stayed put. “You don’t have to leave. You’re not imposing.” He stifled a yawn. “I asked you to stay, remember?”

_Well, guess that settles the question of if they remember what happened or not._

“But if you want to leave, that’s fine too. I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

A small sigh escaped him and he sat there for a minute, embraced and warm and _safe_. It felt too nice and the idea of leaving, well, he felt that it would be right, but his heart was also telling him that it would be okay if he stayed for a little bit. The fact that he wasn’t being pushed away was nice too and it made him feel a bit warmer.

Letting out a gentle sigh, he shuffled a bit deeper into the comforter and let the warmth embrace him.

Patton shifted a moment, lifting his arm just enough to allow Virgil to get a bit more comfortable before letting it rest back where it was. Though, the grin on his face said more than words could.

“You knew I wouldn’t want to leave,” he mumbled into the bedding and Patton laughed.

“Call it a feeling,” he replied, he tugged the other a bit closer to him and fully embraced him into his arms, “though, I can’t say this is disappointing.”

As Virgil tilted his head up a little more, he reached forwards a brushed a tuft of stray hair from Patton’s eyes before grinning a bit softer in return. His eyes really did say more than words could express, and instead he moved a bit closer, allowing himself to stay enveloped in the comforting touch.

They were almost mimicking the position from last night, but switched. The hand on the small of his back started to move in gentle, reassuring and steady motions, allowing him to follow and track. Patton wouldn’t surprise him, it was nice.

The peaceful silence was held for a little while after that, all before the sound of a door slamming open echoed down the hallway made them both tense.

“Roman, why the _fuck_ would you let me put a magnet in my mouth!”

A moment passed. Two moments passed. Then three.

Virgil snorted into his hand, which then prompted Patton to laugh out loud. Before long, the two were in a fit of snickers.

And nothing had ever felt more real.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little write I cranked out one night a couple hours before one of my tests instead of studying (RIP me) and I finally decided to actually post it somewhere. So, here you all go and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as you all make me a better writer.  
> (also if I missed anything that I should have tagged, please let me know and I'll be happy to fix that!)
> 
> Blessings!


End file.
